


Drunk in love

by Jaylos



Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylos/pseuds/Jaylos
Summary: Jay drinks his feelings away night after night, finding a new girl to calm his nerves. What he doesn't know yet, is that it's not exactly a girl he'll need to help him. Carlos stumbles into him in his fathers Junk shop and a new bond will be made. All in all while Mal is trying to figure out what the hell is going on and why Jay is acting so weird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, another fanfic with Jay in center. So many fanfics with this lovely ship loves to put Carlos in center, but there's just something about Jays character that I've fallen for, and I want to dig deeper into his story. Enjoy ;))

Jay POV

I trace my hand slowly along the girl’s waist, giving her my usual flirty smirk, pulling her closer. She lets out a giggle, and bites her lower lip, as she looks into my eyes. I look back into hers, not impressed by the common blue color and tones. She gets even closer moving her hands underneath my shirt, and lets out another giggle. I find myself bored, yet again, not very interested in where this is going. She moves her lips closer to mine about to kiss me. I lift her up on the bathroom sink and kisses her harshly with her legs around my waist.

This is where I usually pull up their shirts and leave kisses all the way down to the beltline, but today something stops me. I feel the girl getting impatient, as she takes it in her own hands to move this along. She pulls off her shirt along with my own. Glancing at her sitting there all hot and bothered, I feel a hint of arousal in my body, as she smiles victoriously. I pull down my pants and whisper in her ears “so did you come here to kiss like a little girl, or did you want to fuck”. Leaving her breathless, as always, I walk out the door with a smirk on my face. 

As I look around in the club, my heart begins to beat fast again. My eyes not being able to focus on anything nor anyone. To distract myseIf from the lump in my chest who only seems to grow I take another shot, before leaving the club. I’m supposed to meet Mal, but I’ll just head home now. The thought that hit me earlier starts to sneak back into my brain..

'This isn’t making you happy, going from girl to girl. Pretending that it’s all just a game'. 

I try to brush it off, huffing at myself. Happy, who says anyone can use that for a shit… at least that’s what his dad had always taught him.

Mal POV

I sit down on a broken trashcan in the alley, waiting impatient. Of course Jay is late, I shouldn’t have expected anything less, I think to myself shaking my legs in the cold. He is probably out drinking his feelings out and fucking around as usual. 

Not that I’m worried about him, it’s purely just about business. Only about that I have to know he’ll be there on time when we make a deal. I don’t worry about anyone, ever. That’s what my mom teached me not to, a long time ago. 

'Don’t make friends, don’t worry about anyone, but yourself. That makes you weak. Weak.'

As i shiver of the thought, of my mom’s cold disappointed look when she told me those words, after she saw me saying goodbye to Jay outside the house. 

He’s not my friend though, we’re clearly just partners in crime, besides us two hanging out together gives us an even scarier reputation. 

\---

I’ve now been waiting for a little over an hour and hisses at Jay in my mind for letting me wait. He’s gonna pay for that I think to myself, starting to walk down the street to his house. I know that his dad is asleep at this time at night, so I just climb up to the window effortless. Knocking at the glass, and looking in at Jay’s messy room. I see him in the corner of his room, hitting the wall and dropping to the floor… and is that? Tears?... Is Jay actually crying, it sends a shiver down my spine, not used to handling feelings.

I notice the window is ajar, so I push it open and jumps in. Jay turns to me in shock, and stares at me like i’m a stranger. Then I think he realised the tears in his eyes, so he quickly turned around, clenching his fists. “Jay what’s wrong?” I try, not knowing if I should leave. Cursing at myself when I decide to stay, for showing care about another person.

He takes in a deep breath and turns to me. “N..Nothing I’m great” he tries, smirking, or at least trying to. He doesn't say anymore.“Come on, Jay” I say staring directly at him, getting impatient. When he still doesn’t answer, I pull myself together and hisses at him “ I don’t have time for this” I say crawling out of the window again. Leaving Jay alone in his room. Feeling a bubble of guilt, I run home, I shouldn't care about him, let alone feel guilty for him feeling bad...It shouldn't matter, it's not like we're friends.


	2. Coffee pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay goes on to another girl, but as he gets home, he meets a young white haired boy, who steals his attention. Jay shrugs and decides to have a little fun with the freckled boy... who knows where it will go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to remove POV and tell the story, from a tellers view. I felt like that was a better fit for the story. Hope it doesn't get you too confused. Enjoy ;))

Fuck.. Jay swears at myself for letting Mal see him cry. No not even for that, just for crying. He’s tough he tells himself, or at least that’s what he wants people to think.. No! he doesn’t cry, villains don’t cry. He dries his face, and gets up from the floor. He just have to pretend this never happened. Maybe if he doesn’t talk about it, or bring it up, Mal will just let it go. She isn’t exactly fond of dealing with feelings, not because he is… hitting the wall one last time before snapping out of it, and pulling himself together.

Pulling on a shirt and his leather jacket, checking himself in the old mirror, he stole from the crazy fortune teller down the street. She didn’t have a chance up against him, he thinks to himself smirking. This is who he really is, not some emotional twink. Climbing down the window heading to the marked. Maybe there’s still some time to snatch a couple of things before Jafar comes home.

Walking down the streets at night would be risky for most people, but not for Jay, not for the son of Jafar. If anyone dares to come close to him, he’ll make them regret it without blinking. But still there it is again, the lump in his chest telling him something isn’t right, that what he’s doing isn’t right. He ignores the feeling once again, when he sees a girl around his age standing in a booth. She seems like an easy target, so Jay walks up to her putting on his flirty smirk. “Hey, what is such a beautiful girl, doing at night all alone?” he asks, watching as she, without any problems, falls into his trap. He takes a piece of her hair and puts it behind her ears. Smirking as he watches how her eyes slowly melt into his, he trace his fingers slowly across her cheek, while using his other hand to empty the tray, full of jewelries, in front of him.

He writes down his number on a piece of paper, and shoves it in her front pocket. Pulling her closer to him, he whispers in her ear “ call me”. That way making sure she won’t get suspicious, plus having a girl for next time he needs the lump in his chest to disappear. 

He checks the time, and realise he’s late, and starts jogging home. He reaches the shop and opens the door. The Junk shop is full of mess and broken things on sale as always. He glances around the room, and sees a pale boy with white hair and dark roots. He’s looking at old coffee pots and as Jay approach him, he notices the young boy is covered in freckles, and looks kinda cute. Jay stands next to him, and raises his eyebrow “need any help with that?” He smirks. 

Carlos, the name of the young boy, looks up at Jay with big eyes, he looks terrified. Carlos looks down and mumbles “I’m.. no thanks”. Jay stands closer to him, “sorry, I didn’t quite hear you there, what did you say?”. He says as Carlos trembles, but not in a scared way, he enjoyed it. Jay smirks at the thought, and decides to have a bit of fun. Carlos stutters “ I’m fine, thanks I’ll have this one”, Carlos takes up a brown, old coffee pot, but Jay sees how the pink color rises up in the boy’s cheeks.

Jay leans into Carlos and only a few inches from his ear he whispers “Who said that’s what I wanted to help you with” and laughs as Carlos bites his lower lip. Jay takes his hand down in Carlos’ front pocket and Carlos sighs, looking deep into Jay’s eyes, feeling enchanted by Jay’s charm. Just as Carlos smiles, Jay pulls up his hand with Carlos’ money in his hand. “That should be enough” he says pointing at the coffee pot, and smiles a mischievous smile. 

Carlos walks out of the shop not sure of what just happened. Feeling his whole face turn red as he looks at the bulge in his pants.


End file.
